


Birthday on Earth

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Earth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back on Earth, John is fully prepared to be alone on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday on Earth

John had been used to being alone on his birthday before Atlantis. And in the Pegasus Galaxy he'd always felt uncomfortable with the attention. Whether the congratulations from just about anyone he met or the heart-felt gifts, although that small speedboat type thing that Radek and Rodney had presented him with the last time had been really cool.

Now that he was back on Earth and they were scattered all around the world, he missed them. They'd called of course. Elizabeth had called in the morning, Lorne not long after her. Carson and Radek had called in the afternoon, late at night in Europe. The only one who hadn't called was Rodney.

Well, the day wasn't over of course, and he could imagine Rodney clicking away the birthday reminder that John was sure he'd set, thinking he could deal with the less important things later. Going back to Earth hadn't changed a lot for Rodney. He still found so many things that needed to be done, by him alone and soon. Although he still found time to call John regularly.

John swallowed his pride and dialed Rodney's number. After letting it ring about five times, there was a grunt, and then Rodney said, "This is a bad time, can I call you back, Colonel?"

"Uh. Sure."

The only answer was a click. John sighed. After reminding Rodney twice that he wasn't actually a Colonel anymore, John had given up. At least he would call back.

John was in the kitchen, preparing a light dinner suitable for consumption in front of the TV, when the phone rang.

"McKay. So, did you manage to stop them from blowing up your lab?"

"What?"

His door bell rang. "Hang on a second. There's someone at the door." He opened it, and there stood Rodney, phone in hand. John lifted his own phone back to his ear. "It's you at my front door."

Rodney put away his phone, and John lowered his too. Rodney looked almost nervous. It suddenly occurred to John that Rodney had come to visit him at the other side of the country on a weekday. A wide smile crept onto his face.

"Rodney."

"Happy birthday," Rodney said and John's smile widened if that was at all possible. "John," Rodney added almost solemnly.

John's smile faded as he tried to make sense of it. Then Rodney came closer and pulled his face into a gentle kiss.

John's arms wrapped around Rodney on instinct. His mouth opened up, and suddenly everything was a rush in his head. He'd gone to an ancient city in another galaxy, fought and lived there, and met this wonderful, annoying, smart, funny man, who'd come all the way to San Fransisco to kiss him at his front door.

When he pulled away, the first things out of Rodney's mouth were, "Thank god. It would have really sucked to take back a flight tonight."

John laughed.


End file.
